letter
by korin-chan14
Summary: short angsty one-shot of WakaSeo inspired by Shigatsu Kimi wa Uso's ending


GSNK Fanfic

WakaSeo "Letter"

**Fanfic**

**Fandom:****Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun**

**Pairing:****Wakamatsu Hirotaka and Seo Yuzuki**

**Rating:****Everyone**

**"****Letter"**

Just how true is the saying,******_"You'll only realize the importance of something or someone only when it's gone."_**

Why?

I miss her smile.

I miss her obnoxious laughter.

I miss her character which only brings trouble to everyone around her.

I miss her voice; her voice that once brought me happiness and calmness in my heart; her voice that I had declared all of my life.

I miss everything about her.

I miss her.

It has been a year, and yet everything in my memory is still as fresh as yesterday.

Holding the first and last letter from her, a tear involuntarily escaped from my eye.

**_'_****_Yo Waka!_**

**_You do know I'm not used to these kinds of stuffs, right? I bet that this is nothing compared to that love letter you had given me before.'_**

Love letter? As far as I remember I haven't given her anything like that. I have no reason to. Except for the fact that she mistook my challenge letter as one, I remember Chiyo-senpai talking something like that.

I can't help but laugh at myself with such unknown misunderstandings. Well it's not my fault I have no idea how to write a challenge letter before.

**_'_****_Anyways, reading this letter means the game ended right? Did ya won? Of course you did, 'cause if not I swear, I'll personally train you myself. Doesn't sound so bad right?'_**

Reminiscing those days of our practices together, honestly speaking in the past it was always been my wish the she would stop joining us, since she is being a huge bother to everyone.

But that was before.

_**'**__**oh hey Waka, why don't we celebrate today's game? I heard that the movie we watched last time finally had its sequel. Guess what? Monaluppo is there! Let's watch it, the tickets are on me.'**_

I did watch the sequel, and finally I did paid attention to your favorite, Monaluppo.

**_'_****_But you know? It's very boring here. I can't go out and play and I crave for some ice cream.'_**

Yes. Me too… and I won't mind sharing mine to you anymore.

_**'**__**Waka, I'm sorry…'**_

Why?

Why is it that no matter how many times I had already read this letter, I am still always taken aback with this apology of hers? I am not used to it. The Seo I know is someone who causes trouble to everyone around her without knowing it herself. She's an oblivious troublemaker, which causes nothing but mischief while tiring herself laughing.

So why now?

_**'**__**I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I know it was mean of me not to tell you the truth. The fact that I saw how you had loved her and her songs, the way how badly you wanted to meet her or by just simply knowing her true identity. I got amused, delighted, proud, but at the same time scared. Scared that you might not believe if I confess.**_

_**I guess I shouldn't keep the secret any longer. I am Lorelei.**_

_**I am sorry for confessing in this kind of situation and not being able to tell you personally.'**_

I really didn't know how to react by then. To think that the person I once detested was also the mysterious girl I had been dying to meet all this time. The very girl of my dream.

Who would think that she was just beside me all this time?

I wasn't mad or disappointed with what I had discovered. Frankly speaking if there is someone I want to be angry with, it was to myself.

Why did I pushed her away like that? Why didn't I just simply be thankful by those times when we are still together? Why did I denied the fact that I was really enjoying with her company?

_**'**__**I guess this is goodbye now Waka… I'm sorry for not being strong enough. Here I was looking forward this coming summer, but man can I confess something? Your fashion sense is as lame as before. To think that even for the second time, this gift you chose for me is at the same par as that lame-ass pink bra, nope maybe this is worse, hehe…'**_

So I guess I won't be able to spend this summer with her, or the next summer, or any summers to come.

_**'**__**Bye Waka. Please be happy always. Those bright and innocent smiles of yours, don't ever let them go, at least promise me that okay?**_

_**I am so happy I was given a chance to meet a kouhai like you.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I hope you would like this last song I have for you.**_

_**Take care always,**_

_**Seo'**_

Putting the letter back to my drawer, I played the song that I had received from her along with the letter.

It was the very day that she had passed away.

Senpai had leukemia but was detected pretty late and already reach the most dangerous phase. The doctor even noted that taking surgery only had a small percentage of saving her.

We never failed to visit her every day. Being the usual Seo-senpai, we were always being greeted by the mischievous and jolly her. There were times that we tend to forget that she was actually sick, not that we want to escape from reality but it just happens. With the cheerful her, anyone wouldn't guess that she is badly ill.

Yet we suddenly received a painful reminder the least we expect it to.

We were left alone together and just talking as usual, when she coughed loudly along with traces of blood. Afterwards, she fainted and that's when we were all strongly convinced. She was not okay.

The following day, the doctor already set the date of her operation.

We had a deal, an agreement we had to pursue her in fast recovery. Once she had fully recovered, we would spend the summer vacation at the beach with everyone. She even asked me to buy her a swimsuit, saying it might motivate her even before her surgery starts.

Sadly, she didn't survived the operation, I don't know but maybe she did had the idea of having this as an outcome which is why she had made this letter.

I didn't even realized that the song had already finished playing. Every time I listen to this song I can't help but recall the past together with her.

I am not insomniac anymore, nor falling asleep instantly whenever I listen to her songs.

Even so, I couldn't say it yet if I had already moved on with her passing away.

**"****I still miss you…"**

I softly uttered and turned the player off.

3


End file.
